pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanner
T anner Seers, stands 5'9 and is a skinny attractive man in his 30s. He has hay-colored hair and a strong anvil jaw, as well as broad shoulders from his years in the Tannery. His sharp green eyes always seem to be looking around, wary and alert. Tanner is one of the few Kindred in Portland to actually be native to the city. Born in 1902 to uncreative parents, his father worked in a Tannery, and named him as such. Tanner learned his father's trade, and assisted him in the shop along the shores of the Willamette river. From an early age he wanted more, and through his sharp wits and good looks managed to get a job working at the local bank. He made enough money that his father was able to retire, unfortuantely a fire claimed their lives, and the lives of his siblings a few weeks afterwards. Tanner, who slept in a room on the bottom floor escaped, screaming for anyone from the house to join him. Alas the fire spread from rooftop to rooftop, and Tanner collapsed, exhausted, weeping. Tanner went to work the next morning, unable to sleep he worked as a man posessed, throwing himself into his job even though he was at the brink of collapse. He found solace working, it let him think of very little due to the math required, and he was very skilled at it. Eventually, he was promoted but quit and founded his own finance company soon after. Broadly and Seers, as it was named soon found great success as did many other companies in the mid 30s. Money was booming, wealth was abundant and everyone speculated - even kindred. Saule Vecchio, an Invictus Ventrue always eager to increase his wealth met with Tanner under the guise of a client, and after hiring him for a few years, embraced him right before the financial collapse. Saule converted his money to gold, under warning from Invictus in New York, and sat on his massive fortune. For the next several decades he devoted himself completely to the training and tutelage of his new Childe, Tanner. Saule figured the sin of other Sires was not truly giving a childe the attention it needed, and as Invictus he refused to have anything less than perfect come from his lineage. In 1952, dressed in a suit and tie with his hair slick, Tanner emerged and presented himself to Prince Fabienne. She noted how well versed he already seemed in Kindred lingo and culture, and was interested to find out he had never ventured outside of Portland after death. Tanner was Saule's highly trained protege, cunning and capable and with a very impressive mastery of Disciplines and self-defense for a Neonate. When Saule was wrongfully accused of attempting to assassinate the prince, Tanner remained in Portland for a time, before travelling to Vancouver as well. From here Tanner acted as Saule's revenge, working against Nick and his coterie. Tanner was torpored by Nick and his coterie when a mission to rescue Nick led a strike force of Malkavians and Carthians to Saule's haven. Derrick, who ran home with Tanner's body, eventually gave him to a mage named Ivan, to clear a debt he owed. Saule was particularly pain from the loss of Tanner, due to the extensive amount of time and effort he placed in grooming him. Tanner was split into his beast and human parts, with his beast remaining in his former body, and his human aspect relocated to a promethian (suspected) body. His body was left to rot in a magic painting. His faux body was given to promethians (suspected) to live a new existence. Category:People